Chocolate Bring The Truth!
by Kuroi Aka Aqilla-san
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura Rival sekaligus tetangga dari kecil. Karena suatu kejadian, Sasuke Bisa merasakan apa yang Sakura Rasakan. Termasuk Pencernaannya! Begitu pula sebaliknya. Bagaimana Cara mereka menghadapinya?/Warning ! OOC, Garing Crispy, Typo(s), Gaje./Don't like Don't Read!/
1. Meet the Freak Chocolate man !

Haiiii :D

Hana Ganti Penname Lho #Gakadayangnanya.

Hana mau coba buat Fic Bersambung. dan _Voila_ inilah hasilnya #nyengir

Ya udah langsung saja

* * *

**_CHOCOLATE BRING THE TRUTH!_**

Disclaimer : Mas Kisimoto dong :D

Genre : Romance, Drama Humor

Pair : Sasuke U & Sakura H

Rated : T

"_sasuuu, nanti kencan yukkssss"_

"_sasuu, mau coklat Nggak"_

"_Kyaaaaa…Sasukeeeee"_

Begitulah yang selalu gadis berambut pink ini dengar. Teriakan para Gadis yang bisa dibilang oneng karena mengidolakan sasuke—sang pangeran es—. Oke, sebenarnya ia juga membenarkan pendapat mereka tentang ketampanan dan ke-_cool_-an sasuke. Tapi jika kalian tahu sifat asli sasuke, rasanya seperti ingin menjedotkan kepala ke dinding terdekat.

Sakura Haruno—Nama gadis berambut_ pink_ tadi—yang _notabene_ Tetangga sasuke _plus_ sahabat—coret—Rival-nya sasuke. Keluarga mereka sendiri telah bersahabat dari dulu. Ayahnya sakura dan ayahnya Sasuke pun Sahabat karib dimasa muda. Begitu pula dengan ibu mereka—Sasuke dan Sakura—yang dari dulu juga bersahabat. Mereka dulu membentuk _gank_ yang bernama _The Banana Group_, Jadul , _kan_?

Sedangkan Kakak mereka—Itachi dan Sasori—juga bersahabat dekat. Mereka membentuk _gank _yang bernama Akatsuki. Ada 7 orang lagi yang bergabung bersama _gank_ mereka

Dan perlu dicatat. Dalam silsilah pertemanan antara keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha—marga sasuke—, Hanya Sasuke dan sakura yang _**TIDAK**_ berteman dan _**TIDAK AKAN**_ pernah berteman. _Well_, kurasa kita terlalu cepat bicara.

_~Chocolate bring the truth~_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, tetapi sakura tetap saja setia berdiri di depan gerbang. Kalian pasti bertanya "_mengapa ia tidak pulang saja, toh rumahnya dekat dengan sekolah_". Jawabannya :

Karena ibu sakura hanya ingin anaknya pulang dengan Sasuke. Tidak boleh sendirian.

Karena Sasuke ingin membangun citra sebagai _tetangga-yang-budiman_, suka tak suka ia harus mengantar jemput Sakura.

Lantas, kemana sang pangeran es kita ini?

Jawabannya : Sasuke melupakan kewajibannya sebagai Supir—eh—_tetangga-yang-budiman_. Dan menghilang entah kemana

Karena kesal, Sakura pun menelusuri seluruh pelosok sekolah mereka—_konoha international high school_—, Bahkan ia mencari ke kandang ayam milik Ibiki-_sensei_—penjaga gerbang mereka—,berharap ia bisa menemukan Sasuke di sana. Toh, mungkin saja Sasuke sedang bermain bersama saudara serambut-?-nya itu. Siapa tahu, _kan_?

Dan akhirnya, sampailah Sakura di perpustakaan sekolah. Dan ketika ia melihat Sasuke berada di sana, Habislah kesabarannya. Dan Oh, Sasuke. Aku rasa kau harus siap-siap untuk kehilangan wajah tampanmu itu.

"SASUKE, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?" Tanya sakura berang

"Tentu saja membaca, kau pikir apa lagi?"Tanya sasuke santai.

TENGGGG

Bell tanda habisnya kesabaran sakura telah berbunyi. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah…

DUAKK-BRUGHHH-KLENTANG-KOMPRYAANGGG-GUKGUK-?-

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha telah babak belur karena Sakura Haruno.

Setelah puas menghajar Sasuke, akhirnya sakura dan sasuke pun meninggalkan kediaman KIHS dengan berjalan kaki. Seperti yang sudah disebutkan, jarak dari KIHS ke rumah mereka cukup dekat.

Di tengah jalan, sakura melihat seorang pedagang coklat asing. Karena lapar, akhirnya sakura mebujuk sasuke untuk membeli coklat tersebut.

"Ayolah, ayam, aku lapar. Tega sekali kau membiarkanku mati kelaparan."

"Tidak."

"Ayolaaa, apa kau mau aku member tahu ibumu kalau kau menyimpan majalah po—Hmmmpphh"Perkataan sakura langsung berhenti ketika sasuke menyumpal mulut sakura memakai sapu tangan biru _dongker_ nya.

"Iya, aku belikan, asal kau tak mempermalukanku di depan umum."Ucap sasuke kalem.

"Nahhh, gitu dong. Tapi, kau harus memakannya juga."Ucap sakura

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka coklat."Ucap Sasuke sambil melemparkan _deathglare_ andalannya ke sakura.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku akan menelpon mikoto _ba-san_ dan bilang sasuke meninggalkanku ditengah jalan ahh~"Ucap sakura sambil menekan-nekan tombol di ponsel berwarna _pink -_nya itu.

"Arggghhh, baiklah-baiklah."Teriak sasuke frustasi.

Sedangkan sakura, ia telah melompat-lompat kegirangan. Dan dua makhluk tersebut bahwa seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

Saat berada di depan _stand _coklat itu, sang penjaga _stand_ coklat yang berambut panjang ditemani seekor ular yang terlilit di tubuhnya membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat sasuke dan sakura. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum—atau menyeringai? Entahlah, hanya ia dan _kami-sama_ yang tahu.

"Permisi—err, mbak. Saya mau pesan dua batang coklat paling manis!."Ucap sakura.

Dan sasuke?

Ia sedang menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke pohon sakura yang ada di dekat mereka sambil meratapi nasib-nya.

"Mbak?! Ya _ampyuuun_, _eike_ cowok nak." Ucap penjual coklat itu yang sukses mebuat duo SasuSaku _sweatdrop_. "Ya sudah, _eike_ ambilin dulu coklatnya. _Capcuss cyiin._" Ucap si penjual coklat sambil menatap ke arah sasuke.

'_Bences gila. Ya ampuuun. Ngaku cowok, kok kayak ceweek.'_ Ucap _inner_ sasuke dan sakura.

Akhirnya sang _bences_ pun kembali dengan empat batang coklat.

'_aneh, perasaan tadi aku hanya memesan 2 coklat deh'_ Ucap _inner_ sakura.

"lho, mas. Aku hanya memesan 2 coklat. Mengapa anda membawa empat coklat?" Ucap Sakura penasaran.

"Aduh, sini. _Eike _jelasin yah. Lihat brosur yang tertempel di papan sebelah sana kan?"Ucap Sang _bences_ sambil menunjuk ke arah papan berwarna coklat yang ada di samping _stand_. Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Sekarng kau baca tulisannya." Sakura pun membaca tulisannya.

_**Magic Chocolate**_

_**Pilihlah satu coklat. Yang biasa atau special.**_

_**Ketika kau memilih coklat special, janji/permintaan yang kau katakan akan terkabul!**_

_**Tapi hati-hati dengan perkataanmu.**_

_**Karena coklat itu bisa melakukan apa saja!**_

Sakura yang telah membaca tulisan itu langsung menarim sasuke. Sasuke pun berpikir '_jika aku meminta agar sakura tak lagi datang ke kehidupanku, maka aku bisa tenang'_ Ucap _inner_ sasuke yang menyeringai.

Pada saat yang bersamaan sakura berpikir '_jika aku memakan coklat ini, maka aku akan berharap sasuke tak lagi muncul dalam kehidupanku dan meminta gaara-_senpai_ agar mencintaiku. Ekekekekekekek.'_ Ucap inner sakura sambil tertawa nista.

Sedangkan penjual coklat itu tersenyum mengerikan. '_jadi, benang merah, huh?'_

"Baiklah. Kami memesan coklat _special_-nya dua. Bences."Ucap Sakura.

'_sial, andai mereka bukan anak kalian, mikoto, fugaku, jiraiya, Tsunade. Tak akan sudi aku dipanggil bences oleh mereka._' Umpat penjual coklat itu sambil memberikan dua pasang coklat kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

_Cinta satu malam oh indahnya..._

_Cinta satu malam, buatku melayang..._

_Walau satu malam akan s'lalu kukenang..._

_Dalam hidupku..._

Sakura dan sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ ketika mendengar sura _ringtone_ ponsel penjual itu.

"Halo, ah iya. Lancar kok."

"..."

"Uapaahhh, Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sudah dulu"

Tut...Tut...Tut...

Sambungan pun terputus.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Silahkan dicoba coklat-nya."Ucap sang penjaga _stand _itu.

"Baiklah."Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura sambil membuka bungkus colat itu.

Perlahan sasuke dan sakura memakan coklat itu. Saat mereka akan menyebutkan permintaan mereka, tiba-tiba sang penjaga stand itu berkata—

"Kalian pacaran yah?"

"UHUK…..UHUK…."

Kedua Rival tersebut itu pun tersedak.

"Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengannya."Ucap mereka kompak.

"Eh?Tapi Manda melihat benang merah yang terikat di kelingking kalian. Sekedar informasi, Manda bisa melihat benang merah setiap pasangan yang telah berjodoh."Ucap penjaga stand itu sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak, aku tidak sudi berjodoh dengannya."Teriak Sakura

'_kami-sama, jika aku terpesona dengannya, maka buatlah aku merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Termasuk setiap makanan yang masuk ke lambungnya_.'Ucap _inner_ sasuke dan Sakura. Hei, tak sadarkah kalian, jika kalian telah menghilangkan kesempatan untuk mengabulkan permintaan kalian?

Setelah menelan habis seluruh coklatnya, Sakura dan Sasuke pun langsung meninggalkan Stand itu tampa membayar sepeser pun.

Tuuut….Tuuuuut…

"Halo, ah. Fugaku. _Mission was completed_."

"_ahahhahahahahaha, bagus. Orochimaru. Sekarang aku akan membayarmu."_

"Kutunggu transfernya, Fugaku."Ucap penjaga stand tadi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Orochimaru.

"Ayo, manda. Waktunya mengikuti mereka."

Hei, Sasuke, Sakura.

_**The Game Is Just Begin!**_

TBC

* * *

Author's Bacot Area

Apa itu #nunjuk-nunjuk fic di atas?. Kacauu berat! Hana Dapet Inspirasi ini dari Fic lai n yang berjudul **"Chocolate man"**#kalo nggak salah. dan waktu lagi asik-asik baca, eh. Hana baru kepikir. "_gimana kalau buat fic yang kayak gini ya?"_ Dan **_Voila_**, jadi kayak gini deh. okelah, Yang penting

REVIEWWW DONGSEE! #Digiles


	2. The game is Just Begin !

Hai, _minna_.

Ketemu lagi di Chapter dua.

Yosh Here we Go

* * *

**_CHOCOLATE BRING THE TRUTH!_**

Disclaimer : Mas Kisimoto dong :D

Genre : Romance, Drama Humor

Pair : Sasuke U & Sakura H

Rated : T

Chapter II : The game is just begin !

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

Argghhh, sial. Mengapa semua orang menganggap aku dan Sasuke itu pacaran. Mending aku pacaran dengan Sule saja. Dan lagi, karena penjual coklat tadi. Kesempatanku untuk berharap agar sasuke pergi dari hidupku menghilang. Digantikan dengan janji agar aku tak akan pernah terhisap oleh _onyx_-nya itu. Dasar orang tua sialaaaaaan.

Sakura's P.O.V end

Gadis _pink_ itu mengacak-ngacak rambut panjangnya itu seperti orang frustasi. Sasuke yang merasa penasaran pun sedikit melirik sakura dari ujung matanya itu.

'_Seperti orang gila'_ batin sasuke.

Dan akhirnya, dua sejoli itu sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura langsung membanting pintu rumahnya dan meningalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukan, Sasuke pun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang tepat berada di sebelah rumah sakura.

—_Chocolate bring the truth_—

Sakuar merebahkan diri ke ranjang _queen size_-nya itu. Rasanya ingin sekali ia meledakkan kepalanya karena hilangnya kesempatan tadi. Akhirnya, gadis berumur 16 tahun itu pun memilih memanjakan dirinya untuk berendam ditemani busa-busa yang melimpah.

Setelah puas berendam, akhirnya sakura memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandinya itu.

Baju tidur _pink_ dengan motif bunga sakura menjadi pilihannya. Merasa bosan, Sakura memeriksa ponselnya yang sedari tadi diabaikannya.

_You have 5 missed calls and 10 new message_.

"_5 panggilan tak terjawab? Dari siapa ya? Dan 10 sms baru. Ya ampun banyak sekali." _Ucap inner Sakura. Setelah dilihat ternyata semua 5 _missed calls_ dan _9 new messages_ itu semua dari Ino yang _notabene_ sahabat sakura dari kecil. Tapi ada satu sms yang menarik perhatian sakura.

_From : _Gaara _-senpai_ Unyu-Unyu ^^

'_Hai, lagi apa?_"

Beberapa detik kemudian….

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, Gaara-_senpai _ Sms Aku!" Teriak Sakura.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Uchiha

"_kyaaa, Gaara-_senpai_ Sms aku!"_

PRANGGGG

"Argghhh, jidat sialan, karena teriakannya, cangkir jus tomat yang kubawa pecah"Teriak Sasuke Frustasi. "Padahal hanya ini sisa tomat yang tersisa."Ucap Sasuke kesal."Awa kau panda, Karenamu dan Sakura Jus tomat terakhirku tumpah."Gumam sasuke.

Itachi yang mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Sasuke hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat Sasuke yang seperti orang frustasi.

Pada waktu yang bersamaan di kediaman Sabaku.

"ACHOOO"

"Yo, _otoutou_, kau demam?"Ucap Temari, Kakaknya Gaara.

"Ah, tidak, Temari-_nee_, sepertinya ada orang yang mebicarakanku."

Kembali ke Kediaman Haruno.

Sasori baru saja pulang dari kerja kelompoknya saat mendengar jeritan Sakura. Karena penasaran, akhirnya ia pun mengintip ke kamar _imouto_ nya itu.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat sakura sedang memperagakan _gangnam style_ dan dilanjutkan dengan koprol sambil menggumamkan nama '_Gaara-senpai'_

"Gaara-_senpai_ ~ , E-eh? Ada Sasori-_nii_ ada apa?"Ucap Sakura sambil menghentikan sejenak apa dilakukannya.

"Err—T-tidak, Silahkan kau lanjutkan apa yang kau lakukan tadi, _imouto_."Ucap Sasori gugup.

CKLEK

" Kami-sama, _kembalikan Sakura-ku, jangan kau buat _imouto-_ku gila."_ Ucap Sasori dalam hati.

Di dalam Kamar Sakura

Tampak Sakura sedang senyam-senyum sendiri. Dengan riang sakura menekan-nekan tombol ponsel kesayangannya itu.

_To : Gaara-_senpai_ Unyu-unyu ^^_

'_lagi guling-guling aja nih, senpai'_

Setelah memastikan bahwa sms itu terkirim, sakura menghidupkan laptop-nya. Setelah tersambung ke internet, Sakura membuka sebuah situs jejaring social yang paling terkenal di seluruh dunia.

_Welcome to facepaper_

_Your e-mail : Sakura_cherryblossoms _

_Password : ******_

_Log in_

Setelah memastikan bahwa password dan alamat e-mail nya benar, sakura menekan tombol log in.

Yang pertama sakura lihat adalah _sasuke 'ice'chiha menandai anda di statusnya._

"Sialan. Ada apa lagi sih. Nggak bosen apa si ayam ini menggangguku."Rutuknya.

Sesaat kemudian, sakura melihat status sasuke yang menyebut dirinya

**Sasuke 'ice'chiha **: aku dendam denganmu **Saku Cherry Haruno**! 30 minutes ago. Like, comment.

**Naruto cellalu Chinta Ramen**, **KibaMaru Guk-guk, Fflower YamaIno, LavenHina Hyuuga, Itachi Loph Baka Outouto,Sasori siee baby Face **and 50 others like this.

Comments :

**Naruto cellalu chinta Ramen:** Kenape teme? Sakura-chan menolak cintamu? **25 minutes ago Like.**

**KibaMaru Guk-guk** : Kalau ditolak jangan dendam bro! Bener kan, **Naruto cellalu Chinta Ramen? 24 minutes ago. like.**

**Naruto cellalu chinta ramen**: bener banget kib *Hi-5 **20 minutes ago. Like.**

**KibaMaru Guk-guk : ***Hi-5** 20 minute ago. Like.**

**Flower YamaIno **: Sabar sas. Mungkin si forehead lagi pms. Makanya kamu di tolak  
**Naruto cellalu chayank Ramen : **Buseeet, Profile name kamu Nar. Awaas, Nanti ada yang cemburu :D *Lirik **LavenHina Hyuuga**. **15 minutes ago. Like.**

**Itachi Loph Baka Outouto : **Sasu-cake :D, Dirimu sudah besar, aku terharuuuuu. Tapi nggak nyangka kalau yang kau pilih adiknya **Sasori siee baby face**. Kudoakan semoga kau lulus dalam tes yang diberikan sasori. :p **10 minutes ago. Like.**

**Sasori siee baby face : **What The *piip*?! Sas, Kamu dengan Imouto-ku?! Gak sudi cinnn, Ke laut aja kaleee. Tetapi, Jika kau memberiku Ehm-Ijo-ijo-itu-loh-ehm. Baru kau kurestui GYAHAHAHAHA. **5 minutes ago**

**Sasuke 'Ice'chiha : **Woy, aku bukan nembak sakura. Tapi gara-gara **Saku Cherry Haruno**, Jus tomat ku tumpah. **5 minutes ago**

**LavenHina Hyuuga : **I-ino chan! S-sasuke, Jangan Tsundere lhoo, Nanti kena karma XD. **A few minutes ago **

Dengan tatapan membunuh, Sakura cepat-cepat membalas semua komentar gila temannya itu.

**Saku Cherry Haruno : **Woy, ayam. Ngapain kamu nyebut-nyebut aku dalam status kamu. Kan gak ada hubungannya sama aku kalau jus tomat kamu pecah.  
**Flower YamaIno** : Woy, pig. Aku gak pms. Lagian ngapain kamu nyebut-nyebut urusan pribadiku  
**Naruto cellalu Chinta Ramen, KibaMaru guk-guk** : Sialan kalian berdua !, ku bunuh baru tau rasa.  
**Itachi Loph Baka Otouto, Sasori Siee Baby Face** : Kalian berdua aniki sinting!  
**LavenHina Hyuuga : **Hi-hinata juga ikutan? *sweatdropped **A few second ago. Like**

**Naruto cellalu chinta Ramen** :**Flower YamaIno, **Walau ramen Profile name-ku, **LavenHina Hyuuga** tetap dihati :D  
**Saku Cherry Haruno**, Ngamuk. Kita kabur. Betul kagak **KibaMaru Guk-guk**? ** A few Scond ago. Like**

**KibaMaru Guk-guk : **Betul Banget sob :D **A few second ago .like**

**LavenHina Hyuuga :**N-Naruto-kun O/O!** A few second ago. Like**

**Sasuke 'Ice'Chiha **: sialan kalian semua! **A few second ago. Like **

Kali ini gadis bersuari pink itu tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Dengan cepat ia ketikkan komentar yang ingin ia sampaikan di status Uchiha Sasuke itu.

**Saku Cherry Haruno :** Cukuuuup. Kalian semua nyebelin **A few second ago like.**

Drrt…Drrt…

Ponsel sakura berbunyi. Setelah ia membuka ponselnya, Seketika sebuah lengkungan muncul di bibirnya.

_Gaara-_senpai _unyu-unyu ^^ is calling_

Dengan sigap sakura menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya tersebut

"_Moshi-moshi_" Ucap Suara di sebrang sana.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa _senpai?_."

"_Nggak kok, Cuma mau ngasih tau, besok aku mau ikut pertandingan karate, jadi aku kalau kamu sempat, datang ya, ajak Sasuke juga, Oke?"_ Ucap Gaara.

"Oke _senpai_, aku pasti datang."Ucap Sakura

"_oke, ya sudah. Sudah malam nih, Tidurlah. Jaa"_

"_Jaa-ne, senpai_."

Klik

Sambungan pun terputus.

"Kyaaaaaaa."

_Di dalam kamar sasori_

"_Kyaaaaa"_

BRUSSHHHHHH

Sasori yang tadinya sedang menikmati kopinya, reflex menyemburkan kopinya.

"_Kami-sama, ada apa dengan adikku?_" Batin sasori sambil bergidik ngeri.

_**Keesokan harinya.**_

"MIIIINGGGIIIRRRR, AKU MAU LEWAT!" Teriak sakura kepada semua orang yang ada didepannya. Tampak sakura berlari sekuat tenaga.

"_Sial, aku terlambat"_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati. Salahnya sendiri dia terlambat. Karena terlalu puas curhat dengan ino—_biasa, girl talk._

Sakura telah sampai di depan gedung konoha high school. Terlihat gerbang utama KHS belum tertutup. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena kepikunan ibiki-_sensei_, Ia dapat masuk dengan aman.

"Hufff, aku a—"

"Telat, _Haruno-san?"_

'—_man'_

Sambil memamerkan cengirannya, ia berbalik menatap Anko-_sensei_ yang memasang senyum mengerikannya.

"Eh—ehehehehe, anooo… I-iya, sensei."Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Haaah, ya sudah. Karena suasana hatiku sedang baik, kau kubebaskan. Sekarang masuklah."Ucap Anko.

"_Hai..sensei._"Ucap sakura. Setelah membungkukan badannya, sakura langsung melesat ke dalam kelasnya.

Brakkk

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting oleh sakura. Seluruh anak dalam kelasnya langsung menatap kea rah sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya memamerkan cengirannya—tampaknya skaura telah tertular kebiasaan Naruto yang selalu nyengir itu, Eh?

"Telat lagi, Haruno-_san_?" Ucap Kakashi.

"Ehehehehe, _Gomene_, _sensei._"Ucap sakura.

"Haaah, ya sudahlah. Sebagai gantinya, tolong ambilkan buku sejarah di perpustakaan, Uchiha-_san_, temani Haruno-_san_."Ucap Kakashi.

"Hn."

Akhirnya, sasuke dan sakura pun berjalan beriringan ke perpustakaan. Sesampainya di sana, Sakura pun langsung melesat kea rah kumpulan buku pelajaran.

'_Ahh, dimana sih."_Ucap Sakura dalam Hati.

Setelah memeriksa satu persatu buku di bagian rak tersebut, Sakura pun menemukan buku yang diminta kakashi. Tapi sayangnya, buku tersebut tak dapat dijangkaunya.

'_Ugghh, Tinggi banget sih."_ Batin Sakura.

Gadis itu telah menjinjitkan kakinya. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak dapat menjangkaunya.

"Perlu bantuan, jidat?"Ucap Sasuke.

"Cih, aku tak butuh bantuanmu, Uchiha Sasuke."Ucap Sakura sinis.

Akhirnya sasuke mendiamkan sakura. Setelah berpikir, sakura pun mengambil kursi yang ada di dekatnya. Setelah bersusah payah menjinjitkan kakinya, Akhirnya Sakura pun mendapatkan buku tersebut.

'_Yesss, akhirnya dapet juga.'_

Namun naas, Takdir berkata lain. Kursi Rapuh yang dinaiki sakura tiba-tiba saja patah. Sakura pun berteriak ketakutan. Pasrah, ia pun menunggu tubuhnya menghantam lantai. Tapi, setelah menunggu beberapa detik, tak terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

'_aneh_.'pikirnya

Akhirnya sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. yang ia lihat pertama kali yaitu _onyx_ kelam sasuke yang sedang menatapnya di pelukan sasuke. Tanpa sadar mereka berdua saling mengagumi warna mata mereka masing-masing.

'_aneh, kok tiba-tiba ada getaran yah, dihatiku. Lagipila, mata sasuke ternyata tak buruk.' _Ucap Inner Sakura.

'_Hei, kalau dipikir-pikir, Mata Sakura tak buruk juga ya.'_Ucap Inner Sasuke

Lama mereka bertatapan dalam diam. Posisi mereka saat ini seperti dalam film-film telenovela yang sering ditonton oleh Mikoto dan Tsunade, Saling tatap menatap dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Tidakkah kalian sadar, Bahwa janji kalian telah teringkari, Sasuke, Sakura?

%_Chocolate Bring The Truth!%_

Mereka tetap bertatapan sampai suara Rin-_sensei_ mengejutkan mereka.

"Ehm, Kalau pacaran jangan disini, Uchiha-_san_, Haruno-_san_."Ucap Rin.

"E-eh?!" Ucap Sakura Ketika tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hn."Gumam sasuke tetap pada wajah datarnya.

"_Gomene, Sensei_. Tapi kami tidak berpacaran."Ucap Sakura sambil melirik kea rah sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura langsung melirik kearah sasuke. Tatapan gadis pinky itu seolah berkata kau-mau-bantu-aku-atau-tidak-sih-?.

"Apa?"Ucap Sasuke yang lama-lama risih ditatapi begitu.

"Nggak."Ucap Sakura menahan amarah.

"hn, aku mau ke kelas." Ucap Sasuke seraya meninggalkan sakura sendirian.

Sasuke terus berjalan melalui para fans yang menatapnya—jelas saja, ini sudah jam keluar main—. Baginya itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari hari untuknya. Terkadang ia berpikir, '_mengapa aku diberkahi wajah tampan seperti ini?'—_Narsis memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, inilah kenyataan.

Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya berjalan, Sasuke melihat sebuah siluet orang yang tampak tak asing baginya.

'_Ular, Rambut panjang kayak banci, warna kulit kayak mayat hidup, bawa coklat. Sepertinya aku tahu siapa dia.'_ Ucap Inner Sasuke. '_aku harus mencari Sakura—lagi.'_

%_Chocolate bring the truth!%_

Sementara itu, dibagian Sakura. Tampak gadis itu tengah tercengang melihat Si bences dari goa hantu-Lho?- Mendatanginya dan seenak jidatnya menyuruh sakura untuk mencari Sasuke.

Tapi sebuah lengkungan langsung merekah di bibir Sakura ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Jidat, aku tadi melihat—"

'Iyaa, aku tahu. Kau melihat si bences ini kan?" Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk Kea rah Orochimaru.

"Nona, Aku bukan banci."Sela Orochimaru.

"Ya..ya.., Mau kau banci atau bukan. Aku tak peduli. Sekarang, apa maumu?"Ucap sasuke Datar.

"Ingat janji yang kalian buat?"Ucap Orochimaru. Kedua orang tersebut menganggukkan kepala mereka."karena kalian sama-sama terhisap dalam pesona mata masing-masing, Janji kalian akan di aktifkan."Ucap Orochimaru yang sukses membuat duo sejoli ini tercengang.

"Tapi kami kan tidak terpesona dengan mata masing-masing, Betul kan, Ayam?"Ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

"Arrgghh, kau mau kita terbebas tidak sih?"Ucap Sakura seraya mencubit lengan sasuke.

"Awwww." Teriak Sakura.

"Wah, ternyata janji itu berlaku ya.."Ucap Orochimaru.

'Hah?! Maksudmu janji '_Kalau aku terlena dengan matanya, buat aku dapat merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, termasuk makanan yang masuk kelambungnya'_?Teriak Sakura histeris.

"Berisik jidat." Ucap Sasuke.

Orochimaru pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Huweeee, Aku tak sudiiii."Ucap Sakura sambil menarik rambutnya sendiri.

"Adawww."Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang berteriak.

"Sudah kubilang, membiarkan dirinya menyakiti diri sendiri sama saja dengan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."Ucap Orochimaru sambil mengelus ularnya.

"Kau tak pernah bilang!"Teriak Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Dan jauhkan komodo itu dari lingkungan Sekolah ini, Bences."Raung Sakura.

"Nona, ini bukan Komodo, tapi—"

"Sudah, pergi sana. Aku tak mau melihat mukamu yang buruk rupa itu."Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Baik, aku akan pergi."Ucap orochimaru sambil berjalan meninggalkan KHS."Oh iya, Satu lagi. Kalian tidak boleh berjauhan lebih dari 20 meter atau kalian akan mengalami Sakit perut yang luar biasa."Ucap Orochimaru sambil menyeringai, lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"SIALLLL."Raung Sakura.

"TUNGGU."Teriak Sasuke. Orochimaru pun berbalik."Bagaimana cara mengbatalkan janji ini?"Tanya sasuke.

"_Well, _mudah saja. Kalian hanya perlu menyadari perasaan masing-masing dan menjadi akrab. _'__**simple**__'_, Kan?"Ucap Orochimaru menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"SIAL!"Raung Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sementara seisi KHS bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar teriakan Sasuke Dan Sakura yang sangat mengerikan itu.

_Well, ini baru dimulai, Sasuke, Sakura._

_Berharaplah agar kalian dapat mengatasinya._

_Ne, Sasuke, Sakura…._

_Mungkinkah kalian dapat menyadari perasaan masing-masing?_

TBC

* * *

Author's Bacot area

Yosh... akhirnya Done juga. Oke, Waktunya balas Repiu

**akasuna no ei-chan :** Yosh, Sekerang masih penasaran? Salam kenal Juga, ei-chan

**AcaAzuka Yuri Chan :**Err, maksudnya yahh, Sasuke bisa merasakan SEMUA yang Sakura makan. dan itu sangat menjijikkan. Bukan bertukar tubuh. Gyahahahaha #tawa nista *Taboked*

**GinWestBloodPrince : ** Nah lo, Ada gin juga ternyata. Se-senior O/O? A-ahahahahaha, aku masih pemula giiin. Yosh Hidup menulis

Dan terima kasih buat yang udah bersedia membaca fic aku walau nggak nge-repiu.

_And the las one..._

_Mind to review ? #kedip-kedip Mata  
_


End file.
